Wedding
by DarkJediQueen
Summary: New Sith Empire Part 3 As the Galaxy prepares for an all out war, the Hapes Consortium and Empire prepare for a wedding. Tragedy strikes though but the plan backfires in the worst way.


**Series: **New Sith Empire

**Title: **Wedding

**Year:** 42 ABY

**Category:** Drama, Angst,

**Pairings:** Jacen/Tenal Ka past, Jaina/Jagged Fel,

**Spoilers:** Dark Nest Trilogy, Legacy of the Force series, Fate of the Jedi series,

**Summary:** As the Galaxy prepares for an all out war, the Hapes Consortium and Empire prepare for a wedding. Tragedy strikes though but the plan backfires in the worst way.

**Words**: 2,324

**Notes: **Allana is six.

**Warnings: **Character Death(Canon),

Jacen stood looking from the shadow as the Fountain Palace was being prepped for what was to be the wedding of the decade. It was to be grander than the wedding of the Skywalker's and the Solo's. He wanted to use it as a way to show the galaxy that the Empire and the Hapes Consortium were not to be messed with. There was war beyond those two sections of the galaxy but the war had not touched them yet. The Galactic Alliance wanted both parties to join but so far Jacen and Jagged had been able to keep their sections out of the blast zone.

"My Lord, your family has touched down on one of the outer planets. I am to relay a message to you from your father."

Jacen turned to the servant and saw that she was scared. Jacen knew what the message was about and knew why she was scared.

"I will not be mad at you for relaying my father's words. Please recite them word for word and do not leave any out."

"He says that 'I have never been parted from my ship like that and I will be lodging a protest. I am your father and the father of the bride and I demand to be able to land my ship where I want to.' I recite that word for word, Sir."

"Tell me father that I can't treat anyone special. Hapes is hosting a grand wedding and all safety protocols need to be followed. I am sorry that he is unhappy but I have to protect my planets."

She bowed and then left the room. Jacen turned back to staring at the preparations. His skin was itching and he knew that something was coming but he wasn't sure what it was. Allana was so excited for the wedding. She was going to be the flower girl. One of her instructor's sons was going as the ring bearer. Jagged was going to have two of his men standing with him while Jaina had Tahiri and Tekli standing with her at the front.

It was an hour before Han and Leia appeared on the steps up to the Fountain Palace. Jacen could tell that his father was mad and his mother trying to cover it all up. He didn't really care.

"Before you say one word, Dad. Hapes is still recovering from having a Jedi kill their Queen. They distrust all outsiders and by showing that you are willing to do as they ask goes a long way to having them trust you. I assure you that no harm was meant in the request."

Han sputtered for a few seconds before he nodded and stepped forward to hug Jacen. Leia followed seconds later and Jacen found that she didn't want to let go.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Jaina hasn't been back to see us since she got engaged and soon I will have no children that call my house, home anymore. I guess I am getting sentimental in my old age."

"You're not old. Luke, Mara, and Ben are just a few minutes behind. I trust that you don't mind meeting them, my aide is here and I know she wouldn't be unless there was something wrong. I must go see to this. Allana is bouncing around somewhere helping the decorators put finishing touches on things. I am sure she will be very happy to you see you in person."

Jacen turned quickly and started to move off. What his parents didn't know is that they were going to be led to an area where Jacen could spy on them. He quickly sat down in his chair and turned on the microphone and recording device. He felt his mother reach out for the obvious listening devices and send a tendril of Force through them to interrupt them for a few minutes. What she didn't know is that he had been shielding another from her. He couldn't see his parents but he could see their faces in his mind.

"Is Luke still set on trying to oust Jacen today, of all days?"

"He feels that it is the only time to show Jacen for what he thinks that he is."

"I still don't know, Han. I know that the Republic is backing him but he threw the word Sith out there and now they are scared. I am scared that we are turning him away. We didn't take the news of Allana very well. We didn't take him taking over as leader of Hapes very well. I am surprised that he allows Allana to comm us once a week."

"Luke says that no one will get hurt. I trust him on that."

"So even you are unsure that Jacen is going Sith?"

"I know that it is in your blood but that can't be all that turned your father to the dark. What if it was things like this that did it? Not trusting. Being taken away from parents as a child, growing up a slave. If this goes wrong, we could lose another child but I know that if we tell Jacen what is going on, Luke will find another way and that way could hurt a lot of people."

"I hope that if this just passes then the Republic doesn't try it again. Did you see that sword on Jacen's belt?"

"It must be some ceremonial sword. The scabbard and hilt were pretty; I wonder what the blade looks like."

"Let's go out and wait for Luke, Mara, and Ben. I am sure that if you ask nicely, Jacen will show it to you."

Jacen turned the microphone off but left the recording device on and set it to record any noise at all. He turned all the listening devices installed around the Palace to record any noise. He left his small room and moved out into the open parts of the Palace where the wedding was to take place. He found Jagged talking with several early guests and moved to join him.

"Your future mother and father in law are here."

"And what is their mood?" One of the others with Jagged asked. Jacen looked at him and knew who he was. It was on of Jagged's security guards. "I want to know if I need to follow the Head of State with my blaster in my holster or in my hand."

"They seem fine. I would like to talk to my brother alone."

The guards nodded and quickly moved to a distance that they could protect him but not hear anything they were talking about.

"What's up?"

"Luke is making his move today. I don't know what the move will be. Please tell me you have the gifts from Fett close by?"

"Actually they are on the gift table. One of the Hapan guards is making sure that it stays where I can get to it or Jaina can quickly. I thought it the best way to keep them on hand and draw no attention. One hour still for the ceremony?"

"Yes, there is no one that is going to be too late. That is why everyone was to be set to arrive one hour early. The last guests are going through the checks now. Luke and his family are minutes away from entering the Palace."

"Then we had better get out there, huh?"

xXxXxXx

Jacen stood on the sidelines. Everyone was surrounding Jaina and Jagged talking to them and wanting holos snapped with the beautiful couple. Jacen had never seen his twin so happy. His fingers twitched, hovering over the sword that was strapped at his belt. He was fairly sure that everyone thought it to be an ornamental part of his outfit for the wedding. Only Allana and he knew the true purpose of the sword, save those that were already dead.

He brushed his hand over the hilt and could feel the Force energy of the sword. He was sure that Luke could feel it too but wouldn't think that it was the sword but Jacen, preparing to do whatever he thought that Jacen was going to do.

It was after many of the guests had left and there was only family left that Luke made his move.

"I have seen the future, Jacen. You cannot be part of it." Luke was calm while he talked. Mara looked at Luke with shock on her face and moved to step towards him. "Mara, stay back."

"Skywalker, what are you doing?" Mara stared at her husband in shock.

"My visions are getting worse. I see the dark man on the throne. He gets darker every single night. I see Allana at his feet. Allana serves him. That can only mean one thing. That man has to be Jacen." Luke pulled his lightsaber out of a hidden pocket of a robe. Ben gasped. Jacen knew that he would have to find a better way to have security find lightsabers; obviously the one they had taken from Luke had not been his own.

"And you mean to strike me down at my sister's wedding?"

"You couldn't have been made ruler of the Hapan Consortium without some kind of deceit. They have followed no man before."

"Yes, and look what it got them. A Jedi sneaking in and killing their leader. They are allowing me to sit the throne until such a time that Allana can take over and by then I will have helped them change. To become a place where assassination is not a way of life for the royals. Where Tenal Ka would not have had to hid her pregnancy and delay it with the Force so that no one would kill me or the child inside of her. Allana and her husband will rule together and if one of them should die, the other will rule until their one of their children is old enough to take the Throne. Men have become more than just cattle here. I have caused that. If you want to call me Sith for that than do it."

Luke didn't answer. Instead, he charged at Jacen who did not have his lightsaber on him. He had hoped he hadn't needed it. Halfway to him, Luke ignited his lightsaber. Jacen had barely enough time to pull his sword from the scabbard and put it up to block. Luke, who was slightly put off by Jacen just pulling out a sword, almost didn't slow down.

The small battle lasted over ten minutes before an aide arrived with Jacen's lightsaber from his room. The aide handed it to Jaina who had her hand reached out for it. Jacen had a few burns along his body but had been able to break almost every single bone in his uncle's left hand so Luke couldn't hold his lightsaber correctly. Jacen used the Force to blast himself back from Luke and then vaulted over an empty table where not long before people had been eating. It gave Jaina enough time to ignite the saber, lock it in the on position, and then throw it in the air. Jacen reached out with the Force to grab it but Luke beat him. Jacen wasn't ready for the pull of the Force and decided to let Luke have it.

Luke was pulling too hard on it and it started to spiral. Mara saw where it was going. Ben was leaning over a lady who in her hurry to get away from the fight had broken her ankle. He was helping to brace it up to get her out of there. He felt the danger in the Force too late and looked up to see a careening lightsaber headed for him. He felt the shove and was out of its way. Ben stood and helped the lady to her feet and passed her to a security guard who moved her out of the danger area. It wasn't' until he felt the shock in the Force that he turned to look. His mother was lying on the ground just behind him with a lightsaber in her stomach. Ben dropped to his knees and reached out with the Force.

"MEDIC!" Ben heard Jacen yell at the same time that he heard the pounding of several sets of feet. Ben wasn't shoved aside but was scooted over so that Jaina could get to Mara.

"Ben, you stop the blood from the top, I'll be the bottom. Mom you deactivate the saber and toss it away."

Jacen was the last to arrive at Mara's side. Luke was at Mara's head, holding it in his lap. It took the Medic's several minutes to arrive and when they did they quickly applied bandages and sealant foam to Mara's wounds. She was white and near death and they all knew it. There was only a slim chance that she would live. When one of the medics looked up into Luke's face and shook his head, Luke stood up and fled. Only Han's quick hand stopped Mara's head from hitting the duracrete floor.

"Skywalker, what have you done." Mara uttered her last words before passing out. Jacen looked up to spot his uncle who was nowhere to be seen.

"Find him and detain him. Bring the Ysalamiri from the holding area. Find him!" Jacen picked up Mara and carried her into the interior of the Palace and into a room. "I won't allow her to die!

xXxXxXx

It was several hours later when security came in and had to tell Ben that his father couldn't be found and neither could the _Jade Shadow_, the ship they had arrived on. It was minutes after that Jacen stepped out of the hospital room and ushered Ben inside to say goodbye.

**The End**

_**To Be Continued in Consequences**_

_**Author's Note: After careful consideration, I will be limiting what I post here on . I have been posting here for many years but the changes and rules that are being made as well as some people groups on here make me uncomfortable posting here. I will always post online but it may not be here anymore. I have many other options where I do post. AO3 under DarkJediQueen gets all of my stories as well as my own website. If you wish that link just tell me in a review or a pm and I will gladly give it to you. **_


End file.
